Percy Jackson Twin's sister
by France.55678
Summary: What happen if Percy has a sister and raise by the olympians? What if Nico Di Angelo already acquaintance her? And not only acquaintance. What if they Love it other?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so guys please understand if it's not as good as you expected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's character. Rick Riordan does. I only own Charybdis Marina Jackson.**

_**Introduction:**_

_**Hi everyone I'm the daughter of Poseidon. My name is Charybdis Marina Jackson. I know I know. I'm not Perseus half-sister. I'm his Twins sister. Arggg! I'm so frustrated that Perseus is born earlier than me.**_

_**I live in the Olympus train by the Olympian's Gods and Goddess. They love me very much and treat me like their own daughter. Except for Artemis and Apollo we are like siblings I don't know why. As I introduce myself you may already know that I am a fierce and meanie. Yup, and I hate oh….. no, no, no. I dislike Perseus. (Aunty Athena which I call her Aunty Strategy said hate is a strong word so I use dislike) Why? Easy, because Sally- Jackson choose Perseus beyond me.**_

**_And believe me Perseus didn't even notice that he have a freaking twins sister._**

**_Oh right ….how rude of me. I forgot to describe myself. I have Jet black hair with curls , thick eyelashes, bright sea green eyes just like our dad…Urgg! Whatever, I'm just a girl version of Perseus. Some of the major Gods thought I'm a daughter of Aphrodite (Aunty Love) when I'm not angry._**

**_Now, haizz…. I'm at Mount Othrys. Yep, my wonderful (notice the sarcasm) dad send me to help my wonderful brother (sarcasm) to fight Atlas. (my best-friend dad) Right they didn't even notice. Well, Uncle Hermes (Uncle Messanger) gave me a pair of earrings which look like a green triton that make me become invisible. Now I have three gray streaked with gray Forever!_**

**_Believe me, I attend every war with Perseus._**

"**_Charybdis! Do you understand me?" Zeus roar._**

"**_umm….yes" I try to sound confidence. Every God and Goddess stare at me like I'm mad or something except for dad he looks happy almost wanted to celebrate a party or something._**

"**_Shit" I murmured I know something I need to help my lovely brother (*cough*cough) _**

**_Zeus sighh…_**

"**_Charybdis why are you not paying attention when we are having meeting ?" Zeus asked._**

"**_Blame my Dyslexia and ADHD."_**

"**_Well, there is a prophecy about you. Don't ask me I can't tell you know. And now you need to go to Half-Blood-camp." Zeus said._**

**_I knew I couldn't argue with Zeus (Uncle Sky) unless you want a huge tornado to ruin a city. So I look at Apollo. (Sun Boy, I know the respect thing but he don't want me to address him as Uncle….) But, he is with his ear pods but he smirk at me. I turn my head and look at Artemis.( Moon Girl, haizz the same reason as Sun Boy) I rolled my eyes ignoring she growl._**

"**_Tomorrow you will be going so pack your stuff and get ready." Zeus said._**

**_Before I could argue or protest._**

"**_Meeting dismiss" Zeus said._**

**_I was so angry and I ran to Sun Boy temple and look for him with my dagger. Opps, My dagger called Dark Ages it's made with celestial bronze, Stygian ice from the River Styx and Stygian Iron.. I know it's very dangerous but I love this dagger it only allow me to use it if others use or even try to raise it up. The dagger weight can be as heavy as the sky and it will be blunted. Uncle Forge (Hephaestus) Made it for me for my 15_****_th_****_ birthday which is two years ago._**

**_I have my sword name Dead Wishes from my dad it's almost same as Perseus Riptide But mine is made with a little… more dangerous material. When I uncapped it it's a golden flat ring. If you lose it will appear in your finger within 5 second._**

"**_Looking for me, Kiddo?" A voice from my-back._**

"**_Could you fetch me to Camp? And I wanna drive your Red Maserati please?"_**

"**_Fine…but, one condition."_**

"**_What." I said harshly._**

"**_Let me give you my blessing."_**

"**_Haizz…Sun Boy I already told you the 1,001th time I -"_**

**_He cut me off and said_**

"**_Hey, Kiddo what if you are hurt or no one sing for you every night or-"_**

"**_Fine, I accept your blessing okay? Uncle Sun."_**

"**_REALLY! OMG OMG kiddo accept my blessing !" He Shout with joy._**

"**_I'm going to Arty and she will be very jealous!" Just like this he is out of my sight._**

**_I was so tired I want to sleep right now. I ran to Sun Boy warm bed and tuck myself in. Few second later I sink in darkness…_**

"**_Kiddo, wake up." Sun Boy whisper in my ears _**

"**_Shut Up Sun Boy" I snap.._**

**_Suddenly, I was carried with bridal style. I don't care I mean I know it's Sun Boy._**

**_When I smell pancakes, cookies , almond breads and coffee I jump up and stumble a bit._**

"**_Whoah , be careful kiddo."_**

"**_Good Morning Sun Boy" I said _**

"**_My, my ,my Charybdis time for dress up and get rid of your pajamas will you?" Aphrodite asked._**

"**_Sure_****_。" _****_I said._**

**_Aphrodite click her perfect fingers and a light surround me. I dress with a lime-green tank top with blue jacket with a skeleton picture. And a white ripped skinny jeans with my favourite black flat boots which reach my knees. My hair is tie with three braid grey streak. I look perfect!_**

"**_Thank You. Aunty Love and good morning." I said_**

**_She just nod her head and eat her breakfast along with Uncle War (Ares)_**

**_I settle down in my own seat which beside Zeus and Poseidon. And said_**

"**_Good morning Uncles, Aunties, Boy and Girl" _**

"**_Yup… What's up…You too,….." replies_**

**_I just eat our breakfast peacefully and quietly _**

**_half-hour-later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"**_Let's go kiddo." Apollo said_**

"**_But I haven't say my good byes yet." I protest _**

"**_Nah—the sun need to be up now you want Arty to kill me?"_**

"**_But-" Zeus is cut me off _**

"**_Charybdis Apollo is right go now we will visit you later I promise." Zeus convince._**

**_Thunder boom under the sky. _**

"**_Okay, take care Uncle Sky remember to visit me okay?" I plead _**

"**_Yes, I will mother." Zeus tease _**

"**_See you guys later" I said and wave to the Gods and Goddess_**

"**_Wait!" said Hermes_**

**_I turn around and he hand me a Apad Air 3._**

"**_It's limited edition I only make it for you dear." Said Hermes_**

"**_Thank you Uncle Messanger. " I yell and give him a popular daughter hug.._**

"**_Always, daughter." Hermes whisper_**

"**_Umm… I hate to interrupt your moment but please Arty will kill me." Tease Apollo _**

"**_Shut up and wait for me outside. Shoo"_**

"**_Remember your promise, if not I will come and visit. I threaten them._**

"**_Are you threatening us kiddo?" Zeus asked_**

"**_NO, I'm not threatening I am just making a deal with you." With this I run off._**

**_I heard Zeus is arguing with Aunty Strategy. Haizz, obviously because my education is from her. _**

"**_What take you so long huh, Kiddo?" Snap Apollo._**

"**_Uncles and Aunties fault. Shut up and let me drive." I snap_**

**_I drive with comfortable silence.. Well, sky is not my dad dominion but I'm perfect with it. And I'm sure Uncle Sky won't flashes me to ashes._**

**_I decided to break the silence…_**

"**_Sun Boy?"_**

"**_Yes?" Apollo said_**

"**_You will visit me right?"_**

"**_Of course I will what are you thinking huh? Don't worry I will be with you when you need me .Okay Sis?"_**

"**_OKAY" I almost shout I'm too happy._**

"**_Kiddo we reach _****_Hald-Blood-Camp" Apollo said_**

"**_I know just shut up and let me drive."_**

"**_Fine" Apollo roll his eyes I decide to ignore it. I just don't want to see my brother so soon._**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~Half-Hour-Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"**_Land now" Apollo whisper _**

"**_Okay" I murmured _**

**_After we land in front of the Camp gate. When I head toward the gate._**

"**_Wait" Apollo said _**

**_I turn around and he hand me his Ipod. Believe me his Ipod it's different it's the God's of Songs ipod. _**

"**_I want to give you my blessing now." Apollo click his finger and a golden light surround me. And my Ipod disappear._**

"**_Thank You bro for everything really. I don't know how to say but-" I whisper low enough to let him listen._**

"**_I know what you want to say I really know. And it's almost lunch time you don't want to miss lunch right?" Apollo said_**

"**_Okay, Okay Uncle Sun." With this I ran to the gate. I Knew I would cry soon._**

**_Suddenly a manticore appear nowhere and the manticore recoiled. "ROOOAAAR!"_**

**_I roll my eyes. Another one huh. I take out my Dark Ages from my belt and ready to charge. Then I saw some campers shouting and running towards the manticore. I knew that voice it's obviously Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace , Miper Mclean, and Nico Di Agelo. I quickly hide my dagger. Not wanting to fight I'm tired anyway._**

"**_Pipes take her to camp" Jason said_**

"**_No, just focus on the manticore." I said harshly._**

**_Jason just raise his eyebrows and murmured something. Suddenly a Colchis Bull came out of nowhere. All of them flinched and ready to charge. I need to admit they improve a lot._**

**_Di Angelo summon a troops of skeleton army to fight the Manticore. He is more powerful than 2 years ago I was impress. While the others charge at the Bull. I put on my hoodie cap and stand aside to watch. It just I don't have any popcorn!I wanted to laugh but I decided hold my laughter. When the Bull finally become a pile of golden dust Perseus faint I sigh.._**

**_They rush back to the Big House I guess they are looking for Chiron. Impossible I know that he is in Olympus right now. Than a Apollo kid ran in. He is quite handsome I admit. When I go in to the house I heard_**

"**_Where's Chiron? He's wound it's too deep it's not my chance to heal him." Apollo said_**

"**_But-Chiron is not here and -"Annabeth thrill off._**

**_I sigh and knock the door. Want everybody attention. When I walk to Perseus I can sense everybody flinch and stare like me in confusion. When I look at his wound I suddenly knew how to safe him. I think I know the blessing that Sun Boy gave me._**

"**_How are you and what do you want." Annabeth said while he use her dagger and cut my hand. Of course I bleed but her dagger it just a demi-gods dagger. I don't really feel the pain due to Uncles War training._**

"**_I'm trying to safe him. Are you blind?" I said harshly without looking up._**

"**_Take of your hoodie cap first." She threaten me. Her dagger pointing at me._**

**_I just ignore it. I just hold Perseus arms around my neck for me to support his weight ignoring the pain he is having._**

"**_Put him down now!" Annabeth said_**

**_I just walk pass her. Then her dagger touch my neck and start to bleed. She take it away immediately. I smile. And just walk past them. I knew they are worry that I will hurt him. Not wanting him to injure more badly._**

**_I carry him down the hill and dump him to sea._**

"**_Are you crazy!" Annabeth shout at me. Wanting to safe him._**

"**_He is a sea spawn he need his father dominion to heal better." I said calmly trying to convince her._**

"**_She's right. Annabeth just wait okay?" Di Angelo said _**

"**_Yeah even though he really die. At least he will die in his father dominion" dragging the father. I said_**

**_She act like she want to kill me now. But stop by Piper I think she charmspeak her_**

"**_Annabeth just calm downand wait for him okay?" Pipper pouring mouthful of charmspeak._**

**_They ignore me. I just sit at the beach and enjoy the sea waves._**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half-Hour-Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_**

**_Perseus appear to the sea surface. And ran to Annabeth and hug like the world is going to end. Few minutes later, he sense that I'm here too. They walk toward me and Perseus said. _**

"**_Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. Thank You for saving my life." Waiting forme to shake his hands_**

"**_Marina" I said I don't want them to call my real name so I just tell them my middle name. Not even looking at them just staring at the sea waves._**

"**_Nice name" Perseus said while talking back his hands._**

"**_Holy Hades what happen to you and why are you bleeding?" Perseus almost shout_**

"**_First, Please don't use Hades name for swearing Second, ask your girlfriend."_**

**_Perseus look at his girlfriend and I think she is trying to explain. He just nod his head .Then some camper shout something like Chiron is here. Percy where are you._**

"**_Well, lets go and see him shall we." Annabeth said _**

"**_You wanna came with us? I'm sure Chiron would like to meet you. A you need some clean up. You don't want to wear your bloody jacket right?". Perseus said_**

**_I just nod and walk next to him. Then I saw a centaur galloping toward us. I guess that is Chiron._**

"**_Percy what happen are you okay?" Chiron ask with concern_**

"**_Yuppp, I'm fine and meet a new camper her name is Marina…." Pointing at me._**

"**_Hi, I'm Chiron the activities camp director" Chiron Introduce himself_**

**_I just nod. Not shy but really don't want to say anything._**

"**_Have you heard before the Greeks Mythology?" he ask_**

"**_Yes." Is my only reply_**

"**_Do you heard about -"_**

"**_Yes I knew I'm an demigod." I cut him off_**

"**_Very well, are you claim yet? I mean every camper should come here while there are 13 but I think you are 15? He ask_**

"**_I'm 16 and I'm claim when I'm 5" I said with annoyance tone_**

"**_Then whose child are you?" Chiron ask like didn't even notice my annoyance at all or he use don't care. I start to like him taught._**

"**_I'm the daughter of -"_**

"**_Apollo? You heal me you know?" Perseus cut me off. _**

"**_Just shut up and let me talk will you Perseus. I said with anger_**

**_Once they heard me call him Perseus every one flinch except for Chiron. I think Uncle Sky did tell him something. And they are ready to attack. Well it interrupt by Chiron._**

"**_Guys, calm down! And take back your weapon. Now!" Command Chiron._**

"**_Good." And he turn to me and ask _**

"**_So, who is your Godly Parents" he ask _**

**_I sigh and and said_**

"**_I'm daughter of Poseidon." I said with pride._**

**_Percy P.O.V_**

"**_I'm the daughter of Poseidon" Marina _**

"**_What ! I have a half-sister ! Oh My Gods! I finally have siblings" I yell jumping around._**

"**_No, you idiot I'm not your half-sister. I'm your twin's sister." She said with annoyance. _**

**_I was so shock I don't know what to say. Impossible I have a twins why didn't mom tell me is she lying. _**

"**_Impossible, you are not the big three daughter so you have any proof? Poseidon didn't even claim you. Don't try to trick me. I'm the daughter of Athena you know?" Annabeth said_**

**_The thunder roar in the sky and started to rain heavily like 1 or 2 hours later the rain will flood the camp. And the sea is forming a tsunami I can sense it but I'm sure I'm not the one who make the disaster ._**

"**_Percy , Jason what happen ?" Annabeth asked_**

"**_Nope, I didn't do anything at all I promise". I murmured_**

"**_Neither did I." said Jason_**

"**_Where's Mr.D!" Asked Piper_**

"**_But, he's at Olympus now. He won't be able to control the weather." Said Chiron_**

"**_Well I think the Gods and Goddess is angry don't you think ?" Marina said calmly and cross her hands._**

"**_What are we going to do Annabeth?" I asked _**

**_I can see that she is trying to figure out what Is happening. Then the earth started to shake. _**

"**_Percy I don't –" Annabeth said but Marina cut her off_**

"**_Di Angelo shadow travel everyone to the highest part in the camp. Jason can you try controlling the sky. Since it's your dominion. You won't die. Piper you need to Chiron and convince some stubborn campers to go. Perseus, Jason and I will go to the beach. Now and quick. And You" She point and Annbeth "Go with Di Angelo" She said with a serious tone._**

**_I can see Nico flinch a bit when she said his name I mean we didn't even introduce our self yet. Surprise me, everyone nod and did what Marina ask them to. But except for Annabeth… I can see her face is red._**

"**_Why must I listen to you." Annabeth said_**

**_I can hear that Marina is very serious now like she is ready for a war. I knew it It's Annabeth fetal flaw. _**

"**_Do you wanna die? You are a daughter of Aun- Athena. And please control your fetal flaw please pride may ruin your or everybody life." Marina said coldly_**

**_I want to said something how dare she insult Annabeth like this…When I wants to shout._**

"**_Maybe you are right, I really need to control" Annabeth murmured _**

"**_Let's go guys you didn't want the camp to flood and drown the campers right?" Marina said _**

**_I just nod I felt so smehow useless. I mean I'm the Son of Poseidon. I suppose to control the water right? It's my dad dominion. When we reach outside the wind is so strong that the training weapons fly away along with the wind. I just wonder why Marina Jacket cap won't drop since the wind is so strong. Arggg! My ADHD.. Again. We finally reach the beach. I can see it tsunami , earthquake and tornado is coming. I don't know why and don't know what to do._**

"**_Perseus, try to control the sea. Calm down the tsunami. Jason control the tornado." She order._**

"**_What about the earthquake?" question Jason._**

"**_I will control it." She answer._**

**_I look at her like she is mad. Then she take off her jacket cap, her long curl hair with three gray streaks bride with braids. Those gray streak look exactly the same as Annabeth and mine. She look exactly like me. Just a girl version of me, Yup she is beautiful. I suddenly feel a gut in my stomach I knew it I haven't try to control the sea before maybe I can't calm it or maybe I-._**

"**_Perseus, just for a while I will help you when I finish." Marina said_**

**_I don't know why I just nod I feel like I can believe her. And trust her I felt safe when she is with me . Soon the earthquake stop I stare at her with amaze. She is running toward me with an incredible speed. _**

"**_Thank You, Percy" She whisper_**

"**_Uhmm—Your welcome?" I tease_**

"**_Shut up Perce" She said _**

**_Suddenly the tsunami and rain slowly retreat back to the sea. And she is sweating. She turn around and look for Jason and I just follow her. The tornado keep on appearing I like I become two and two become for and go on. I was shock don't know what to do. And Jason is seriously exhausted. Then Marina ask me. _**

"**_Perce, do you know who to use Atmokinesis?"_**

"**_The what.?" I ask totally confuse_**

"**_Haizz, tell you later" she reply without looking at me _**

**_She started to walk into the tornado I grab her hand._**

"**_Are you mad?" Trying not to shout but I think I fail. _**

"**_Believe me, will you? I'm not a Seaweed Brain you know.?" She said_**

"**_Just be careful, promise me if you're alive tell me everything I want to know more about my sis." I said_**

"**_Maybe." With this she went in._**

**_Few minutes later I was trembling. Afraid that she won't come out. The disaster stop. Suddenly the earth crack and a troops of skeleton army climb up. With a a tall, imposing and very muscular man with albino white skin, intense black eyes that "glitter like frozen tar", and were either the the one who cause this disaster. When the earth crack shut. _**

**_"Dad? Why are you here? And are you the one who cause this? I hope not. She is very important to me you know?" Nico said_**

**_ What does he mean. Do he mean what i think? And who is she? Don't tell me she is Marina._**

**_"Son, I'm here because I need to and I'm not the one who cause this." Hades said "And, yes I know she is very important to you." he whisper._**

**_"Hey, what do you mean? What is this about. And who is her?" I ask with frustration._**

**_"I just tell you later, we need to safe her now. She need candy." Nico sigh._**

**_"Wait, who is she and why do she need a candy still a kid? We need to safe Marina now." I almost shout._**

**_ I think Nico want to say something but Hades stop him. I wander why. Then a skeleton is carrying a girl that her hair, jacket, jeans is soak with blood. I then realized it's Marina. I rush to her side but I think I saw Nico is already at her side. Than, I know who is Nico talking about. He never care for a girl so much. _**

**_ She is breathing with pain. I knew it. But, I don't think she is hurt but why is she stain with blood? And Nico is holding her like no tomorrow. I'm jealous I mean why is he holding my sister like his girlfriend. Wait, Shit! I'm not even sure who is she ans now I'm acting like a protective brother. This is not good._**

**_"Throw me in the sea-" she thrilled of while clutching Nico favourite shirt._**

**_ He nod and run towards the sea. I follow him this is what I can do right? And Jason is in the infirmary already along with piper. when we reach the beach I felt safe and calm. But I can tell the sea is different today the sky is dark and the tides rush quickly while another tides of waves cover them. I don't know why and what happen. Like the sea want something. When I heard a thupppp sound like a rock throw in the water. I tense immediately._**

**_"What do you think you are doing?" I yelled. _**

**_"This is her father dominion this will help me,she is the daughter of Poseidon." Nico Said._**

**_"Ohh..." This was my reply my wise answer._**

**_ I can hear the big house horn calling for the Cabin Counselor meeting I really don't want to go but I guess I need to tell them what happen. I sigh and left while Nico is starring at the sea._**

* * *

><p>What do you think? I know my grammar is bad but I'm trying to learn to Judging pls..<p>

NO FLAMES`


	2. Chapter 2

_**Charybdis P.O.V**_

** When Nico is carrying while heading to the beach. I felt safe by his side once again. When I felt the sea breeze I felt the sea is different somehow. I knew it. Dad is waiting for me. I can sense his presence.**

'**_Hey, here eat some sugar before you go in_****.' With this he feed me my favourite grape candy.**

** Once I'm in the sea I felt much more better. I heard a voice.**

'**_Daughter you done well. I can see you finally manage to master Atmokinesis now. We will visit soon.'_**** A voice echo in my head.**

** I can tell he is very happy. Yup, Atmokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate the weather. I have been bless by the Olmypians. Since I'm their daughter right? Even thought they have bless me for eternaity. Demi-gods need to master it. I almost master all this is my last Kinesis I need to master. It's very advancing since it's Uncle Sky blessing. My vision is blurry but it's better now. I lost track of time. I don't know how long I staying. I guess I need some sugar. When I break through the surface I can sense the sun is dusking. When I saw a athletic, olive colour skin boy. I immediately knew that it's Nico Di Angelo. Yup, we are like best friend. I use to play with him when I visit Uncle Dead (Hades) and Aunty Spring. (Persephone) I admit I have feeling for Nico but I don't think he likes me. You know, I am fierce. No choice, I can't change my personality.**

'**_Here, your grape candy.' _Tease Nico.**

'**_How did you know I want this now?' _****Eating my candy**

'**_I can't be your best-buddy for nothing right?' _****He replied**

'**_I don't know about that.'_**** Half teasing.**

** And I really don't want to be his best-buddy. I sigh…**

'**_How long am I out?' _****I asked**

'**_Nah, just 5 to 6 hours that all.' _****He said.**

'**_How is Perseus doing anyway?' _****I said while punching his arm slightly.**

'**_I don't know' _****He said.**

'**_What do you mean you don't know?' _****I asked surprise by what he said.**

'**_I've been staying here for you while you are in the sea having fun okay?' _****He tease.**

** I'm sure I'm blushing. I felt my face is hot. I knew that he didn't mean it but I wish it's true and I blush great in-front of him.**

'**_Well, let's look for Percy shall we?' _****He asked not even waiting for my answer he went off.**

** I just nod and follow him right beside me. While holding my grape candy that he gave me. **

'**_Marina? OMG glad that you are okay.' _****Perseus said. Giving me a brother hug. Thanks Gods he breaks the awkward silence.**

'**_I won't die in my dad dominion okay? Perseus.'_**** I said with annoyance.**

'**_Percy! What are you doing.' _****Annabeth asked. While Nico shadow-travel back to underworld. Ohh grade now that cupcake is running toward us.**

'**_I think you need to change.' _****She said.**

** I raise my eyebrows at her. While she point at my clothes. Ohh I knew what is she talking about now.**

'**_And wash my hair.' _****I added.**

'**_And Chiron wants to see you later.'_**** She said. I just nod. And heading towards Cabin 3.**

** Once**** she knew where am I heading to. She want to argue I can tell. But, Perseus stop her. I realized that my bro isn't that clueless. A hint of a smile at the corner of my lips. Of course I tried to hide it with my Jacket cap.**

**_Percy P.O.V_**

** When I realized she is heading to my cabin. I knew that Annabeth realizes too. She is going to argue. I stop her before she can, I don't know why I just feel like I can trust her. I could see a hint of smile at the corner on her lips. She tried to hide it but, she fail. I can sense jelously from Annabeth. I'm happpy about it though.**

** When I reach the Big house everyone is awkwardly silence which I don't know why.**

**_'What happen?'_ I whispered to Annabeth.**

**_'I don't know.'_ She wispered back. **

**_'Okay demi-gods let explain what happen will you?'_ Chiron asked. We nod. And tell him everything. His face is mixed with surprise and regret.**

**_'So Nico you acquaintance her?'_ Chiron asked while starring at the pin-pong table. **

**_'I don't acquaintance her. I know her.'_ Nico murmured loud enough for us to hear.**

**_'So, tell something about her will you?'_ Chiron snap**

**_'I can't, I swear to the River Styx that I won't talk about her except she allows me to.'_ He exclaimed **

**_'Fine, I allow you to. You don't need to be so emotional.'_ A voice from the shadow. We jumped in surprise and pull out our weapons. Except for Nico I wondered why. **

**_'Lower your weapons. guys.'_ Chiron and Nico ordered.**

**_'You don't want to hurt your sis would you?'_ Marina tease.**

** Wait! Marina? Why is she here? Appear from a shadow? She's a daughter of a Poseidon right?**

**'_Show yourself Marina.'_ Annabeth said.**

**_'Huh, Child of Aun-Athena always no fun'_ She walk out of the shadow. She is wearing my orange camp-shirt and my sweatpants I won't mind. But I can see Annabeth is deflating.**

** She insult Athena I wondered why there isn't any thunder roaring. She looks puzzle too.**

**_'What take you so long?' _Nico asked.  
><strong>

_**'I have no**_** clothes.' Nico blushes.**

**_'Long time no see, Charybdis.' _Chiron said. Marina grinned a little. She sigh and hugged Chiron. surprise me Chiron hugged her too. We just look like idiot with our jaw open. Nico just chuckled a little.**

** Why would Chiron call her a Sea-Monster anyway? The monster that swallow our boat.**

**_'Shut-Up Di Angelo.' She is _threatening Nico**

**_'Are you threatening me?' _Nico act hurt.**

**_'I did not, I was just making a deal with you.'_ She said with pride I wondered why.**

**_'What is happening could any one just explain what is happening.' _Annabeth yell. We have to use our hands and protective our ears.**

_**'Well, as she said this morning she is A daughter of Poseidon. Twin Sister of Percy. Raised by the Olympians. And now she is ... here.' **_**Chiron said and look at her like observing her emotion.**

_**'Wait, but mom never told me that I have a sister!' **_**A boy voice exclaimed. Then I realised it was me.**

_**'Ask her than, let see what will she tell you. Maybe she will tell you she abandon me or**_** something.' She said in bitter. I nod. I want to proof her that my mom isn't that selfish or cold-hearted to abandon her child my sister.**

**_'Ermm... Nico why don't you and her go and visit Lord Hades. Before she lost control. _Chiron murmured the last part. Nico nod, before he can shadow-travel her to the Underworld. **

**_'Wait, Nico what are you thinking? Hades does not allow the...undead people to the Underworld.' _I exclaimed.**

**_'Believe me, she is allow to...' _With this he disappear along with Marina.**

**_'Chiron would you like to explain what happen?'_ Annabeth crossed her arms.**

**_'Okay long story.' _Chiron said**

** I still don't believe it! Not to said that Chiron lied just I have a sister and it's TWINS! I want to shout Thanks Dad! But how can my mom dump her? I still don't believe in this. I must ask her later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Look i know it's a short chapter I PROMISE i will write soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my first fanfiction so guys please understand if it's not as good as you expected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or it's character. Rick Riordan does. I only own Charybdis Marina Jackson.**

**Nico P.O.V**

** Once we reach my dad's palace hall. We were holding hands like we always did when we are young.**

**_'Uncle Dead? Aunty Spring? '_ Her voice boom through the hall.**

** Then two figures appear on their throne.**

**_'Oh, hi kiddo.'_ Persephone said. Charybdis nod her head for respect.**

**_'Hi, Future -Daughter-In-Law._' He tease. We blush. The most worst thing is she shook of my hands. I look at my dad and give him a -What- face. He ignore it.**

**_'Humm... Perseus and I quarrel a bit. So can I stay here for awhile? And can I go to the Field Of Punishment?'_ She asked with confidence like she already knew my dad will definitely say yes.**

**_'I would love to. I can ask them to rest for a day.'_ My dad said. I give him a NO look. He just ignore it. argg! good.**

**_'But, Marina you have to judge properly. Is that okay?'_ She gave me a glare and smile evilly and said '_Of course Nico' _The way she said Nico I shiver a bit.**

**_'And Son tell me what happen.'_ he ask. She yawn so I ask her to rest in the modern couch. She didn't argue much just nod.**

**When I tell dad everything he just nod. And sigh. **

**'Kids_ go and rest you must be tired too.' _he whispered. I admited . I'm tired too_._**

**_'Let's go Marina.' _Waiting for her to hold my hands.**

** Something is wrong. She didn't answer me or hold my hands I quickly turn to the coaches and scan for her. I saw her sleeping at the coach I felt relieved. **

** I scooped her up and head toward my palace. My house guard greet me when they saw me. I ask them to be quiet. Which everyone obeys.**

** But, Marina always a light sleeper. She move a bit and opens her eyes and look at me. She just cuddle me more and sleep. This make me smile like an idiot.**

** Something happen to me when I place her in my bed. And stare at her. 'I Love You. Charybdis Marina Jackson' I whispered.**

**'_ I Love You too. Nico Di Angelo'_ She said and gave me a quick kiss. I don't know what to respond I just suddenly want to write a song about her. I stay up the whole night and write a song for her.**

**At Olympus  
><strong>

_**'Thank Me Nico.' Aphrodite giggle.**_

* * *

><p><strong> Charybdis P.O.V<strong>

** When I woke up in this morning. I blush. Remembering yesterday I gave my first-kiss to Nico.**

**'_Ermm... Char- Charybdis Marina Jackson I would like to sing a song that describe my feelings and thoughts.'_ He didn't wait for me to answer.**

_There this girl,__ always appear in my world_

_Always be there when I need you_

_Where can I find another girl like you_

_How many girls can make feel like this_

_I tried to avoid you, __But I can't_

_Now I realize I Love You_

_I want to be with you no matter what it's take_

_I'ill be by her side no matter what it's cost_

_Whoah~whoah~whoah_

_How can make me feel like this _

_No, No ,No _

_Only you can_

_Where can I find another girl like you_

_How many girls can make feel like this_

_I tried to avoid you, __But I can't_

_Now I realize I Love You_

_I want to be with you no matter what it's take_

_I'ill be by her side no matter what it's cost_

_Whoah~whoah~whoah_

_How can make me feel like this_

_No, No ,No_

_Only you can_

* * *

><p><strong>Tears flow through my check which make my Perseus shirt wet. I nod my head. I nod eagerly.<strong>

_**'Hey, I want to make you happy not sobbing'**_** he tease, cupping my face with his hand and use his thumbs to wipe away my tears.**

_**'Shut**_** -Up' I said.**

**'So Marina do you want to be my girlfriend a not?' Nico act hurt. I outstretched hand.**

**She whispered_ 'Yes' _and hold my outstretched hand.**

* * *

><p>Hi , everyone i'm going to end this story. I just wanna have a little history about them<p>

and I'm going to start a sequel About Piper, Jason Percy, Annabeth, Charybdis, and Nico.

Going to Hogwarts for a quest.


End file.
